Hatafutte Parade - Japonia
Hatafutte Parade Japonii (はたふってパレード 日本版) jest to alternatywna wersja endingu w anime Hetalia World Series. Piosenkę zaśpiewał Hiroki Takahashi. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 右手には扇子 左手には漬物で参ります 扇子持って　扇子振って　謹んでパレード 雅やかな世界へ　ようこそおいでくださいました 手を取り 輪になり　回しましょう地球号 艶やかな着物で　身も心も華やかです 白米に梅干しで　日の丸です 丁度良い塩加減　ヘタリア 「塩鮭は　少し塩を溶いた水に入れておくと 美味しく塩が抜けますよ」 扇子持って　扇子振って　慶びのパレード 楽器を奏でて行進です 皆で一斉に　合奏すれば たった一つの地球（うた）　完成致します 龍笛吹くは　私　日本です 「吹くと少し腰は痛みますが 良い音色なんです」 感じる程に　深く 美しい　四季の移ろい 来し方行く末　変わらぬ様　守り続けてゆきます。 春はあけぼの　はらりと　桜が舞い 夏は夜　縁側に咲く　線香花火 秋は夕暮れ　夕空に染まる　赤とんぼ 冬はつとめて　寒空に織り成す　銀世界 ポチはご満悦　 「元気に庭を駆け回っています」 扇子持って　扇子振って　睦まじくパレード メロディは　万国共通です 五つの大陸と　七つの海を 軽やかな速さで　大横断 明日へ続きます　夜神楽 「美味しいご飯が頂けるよう　豊作を祈願して・・・」 白米に梅干しで　日の丸です これこそが　日本の味　ヘタリア 「ああ…　歩き続けると　腰にこたえます。 けれど、日本男児たるもの　道中で　くじけるわけにはいきません！ まだまだ　先は　長いのですから…」 Tekst piosenki (romaji) Migite ni wa sensu hidarite ni wa tsukemono de mairimasu Sensu motte sensu futte tsutsushinde parēdo Miyabiyakana sekai e yōkoso oide kudasaimashita Te o tori wa ni nari mawashimashou chikyū-gō Adeyaka na kimono de mi mo kokoro mo hanayaka desu Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu Chōdo yoi shiokagen hetaria "Shiozake wa sukoshi shio o toita mizu ni irete okuto Oishiku shio ga nukemasu yo" Sensu motte sensu futte yorokobi no parēdo Gakki o kanadete kōshin desu Mina de issei ni gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei itashimasu Ryūteki fuku wa watashi Nihon desu "Fukuto sukoshi koshi wa itamimasu ga Yoi neiro nandesu" Kanjiru hodo ni fukaku Utsukushii shiki no utsuroi Kishikata yukusue kawaranu yō mamori tsuzukete yukimasu. Shunkashūtō Shunkashūtō Haru wa akebono harari to sakura ga mai Natsu wa yoru engawa ni saku senkō hanabi Aki wa yūgure yūzora ni somaru akatonbo Fuyu wa tsutomete samuzora ni orinasu ginsekai Pochi wa go man'etsu "Genki ni niwa o kakemawatte imasu" Sensu motte sensu futte mutsumajiku parēdo Merodi wa bankoku kyōtsū desu Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o Karoyakana hayasa de dai ōdan Asu e tsuzukimasu yoru kagura "Oishii gohan ga itadakeru yō hōsaku o kigan shite" Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu Kore koso ga Nihon no aji hetaria "Ā... Aruki tsuzukeruto koshi ni kotaemasu. Keredo, Nihon danji taru mono dōchū de kujikeru wake ni wa ikimasen! Madamada saki wa nagai no desu kara..." Tłumaczenie W prawej ręce trzymam wachlarz, w lewej mam ogórki kiszone Trzymajcie swoje wachlarze i wachlujcie nimi - to honorowa parada Ku wytwornego świata, youkoso oide kudasai mashita(jap.) Serdecznie was witam Chwyćmy się za ręce, zróbmy koło, zakręćmy się - to Ziemia Serce i dusza są piękne w migocącym się kimono Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu(jap.) Biały ryż z marynowaną śliwką tworzą flagę Japonii Tylko tyle słoności jest w porządku, He-ta-li-a! Jeśli włożysz solonego łososia do lekko słonej wody na krótką chwilę Stanie się przepyszny, a ty nie będziesz musiał go bardziej solićTo odniesienie do tradycyjnego przygotowywania łososia - przed gotowaniem ryby powinno się zamoczyć ją na chwilę w lekko słonej wodzie, co pomaga łososiowi stać się "mniej słonym". Po takiej praktyce potrawa będzie naprawdę pyszna Mając wachlarz i machając nim - to obiecująca parada Przygotuj swoje instrumenty; to czas na marsz! Jeśli wszyscy razem stworzą całość Ta jedna piosenka zostanie ukończona Gracz ryūteki''Fleciarz; (dosłownie: Smoczy flet) to japoński flet wykonany z bambusa to ja, Japonia "Dostaję bólu krzyża, gdy gram na swoim ''ryūteki, ale to tak ładnie brzmi..." Mogę wyczuć piękność zmiany pór roku coraz bardziej i bardziej Utrzymam niezmienione przeszłość i przyszłość Wiosną jest świt - płatki wiśni tańczą jeden po drugim Latem jest noc - brylant kwitnie w engawie Jesienią jest zmierzch - wąż kąpie się w zachodzącym słońcu Zimą jest wczesny poranek - zimowe niebo oraz śnieżny, biały świat Pochi wygląda na radosnego "Lubi tak ganiać po ogrodzie." Mając wachlarz i machając nim - to parada harmonii Ta melodia jest uniwersalna Pięć kontynentów i siedem mórz Przy takiej prędkości przemierzają siebie nawzajem Noc z kagurą''Zbiór tańców i pieśni rytualnych (w shintoizmie) wykonywanych na terenie chramów jutro nadal będzie trwać "Błagam o uprawę ryżu..." Biały ryż i ''umeboshi''Japońskie, marynowane w soli morele mające słono-kwaśny smak , by zrobić ''Hinomaru"Okrąg/koło słońca"; flaga Japonii To japoński gust, Hetalia! "Ach... Mój krzyż ciężko znosi takie długie wycieczki. Mimo wszystko japoński mężczyzna nigdy nie podda się na drodze do celu! Albowiem to długa droga, którą musimy przemierzyć..." Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Hatafutte Parade Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Piosenka